


Тебе приснится пламя

by ALINRAN, fandom_Omegaverse_2019



Series: Драбблы от G до PG-13 [6]
Category: Hellboy (Movies 2004-2008)
Genre: Alpha Hellboy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, F/M, Omeg Liz Sherman, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/pseuds/ALINRAN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019





	Тебе приснится пламя

— Девочка, вернись к нашему мальчику, и пусть тебе приснится огонь! — шептал ей голос, а Лиз спала и видела боль огня. Она видела свое детство. Она видела тех злых мальчишек и девчонок-альф, что издевались над ней. И пламя, обжигающее пламя ее ярости. 

— Девочка, вернись к нашему мальчику, и пусть тебе приснится огонь! — пламя охватывало Лиз и звало, вело куда-то. И она шла. Пламя выстилало дорогу, заставляя ее искать кого-то, идти за кем-то. И она шла. А пламя, словно дорога, устилало ее путь. 

— Девочка, вернись к нашему мальчику, и пусть тебе приснится огонь! — вновь повторял голос, а Лиз все пыталась понять, о ком же он говорит. Она бежала за пламенем вперед, словно искала что-то важное, что уже теряла когда-то. Она мучительно металась, пока не ощутила аромат. Прекрасный аромат сильного альфы, настоящего защитника. 

— Девочка, вернись к нашему мальчику, и пусть тебе приснится огонь! — вновь прошептал голос, и она вспомнила: Хеллбой — ее альфа. Вот кого она мучительно долго ищет. 

И пламя, окружавшее ее, неожиданно потухло, выйдя из Лиз. 

— Молодец, девочка! — прошептал голос Кренена, и Лиз упала в руки Хеллбоя. Он смотрел в ее потухшие глаза и больше не ощущал омежий аромат ее пламени. То, что всегда ее спасало, теперь ее погубило. 

— Лиз! — отчаянно прошептал Хеллбой. Он ощущал гнилостный аромат Кренена. Этот злобный омега отнял у него все, как и грозил когда-то.


End file.
